New Girls:Remembering the past
by twilightgleek97
Summary: Well Brittany, Jeanette, and Elleanore are the newbies after living with Miss Miller in New York and after Brittany starts dating Simon, Alvin is no longer around to protect her from butting heads with an old friend from New York.


"Okay Miss Miller I am ready to ruin my life." I said

"Oh Brittany stop it you know moving will help me get a better benefits and L.A is a wonderful town."

Miss Miller said Then as I was reading all about my favorite band Alvin and the Chipmunks of course."Oh-m-my-O-oh m-my gosh." I yelled as I was hugging my magazine

"What is it?" my younger sister Jeanette asked

"Were going to live in a town with one of the most popular bands in the world Alvin and the Chipmunks." I announced

"Well girls were here and it seems like were not the only ones that moved in town today." Miss Miller announced pointing next door to our new house on the right side then that is when I caught his face he was living right next door to me,he hurt me, broke my heart and now he is living next door to me in New York and now here

"Ms. Miller can I go walk around for a bit?" I asked feeling really scared about what happened

"Yes but first lets meet our new neighbors" Miss Miller said pushing us next door

"Miss Miller we know these people their son went to my school in New York"I said

"Well, well, well isn't it Brittany Miller, and of course her follower sisters." Joey my ex boyfriend said as I was forced to meet the neighbors

"Well, well, well isn't it Joey Salazar, not only did you break my heart but you also were one of my followers." I said with a smirk on my face

Then as I was walking away when I turned the corner I was already crying and I was sitting against a wall then I called my best friend Casey from New York "Casey I have to move back there, you have to convince your mom to let me live with you."

Then Casey said "Well I don't know Britt I will try by the way I have to go bye."

Then as I was about to go home when I ran into a girl a chipmunk girl "Oh hi um sorry I'm Samantha and you are?" the girl asked

"Brittany um I have to go." I said

"Wait do you want to come to a party?" Samantha asked "

"Um Yeah that would be cool!." I said as we got there a boy opened the door

" Hey Sam who is this." the boy asked

"Oh hey Alvin this is Brittany." Samantha said gesturing to me

"You mean Alvin, like Alvin Seville from Alvin and the Chipmunks, Alvin Seville." I said gasping

"I see your a fan!"Alvin announced as he let us in

"Hey Samantha who is this? a girl about my age Samantha's height asked

"Christa,everyone this is Brittany." Samantha announced then added

"Brittany this is everybody."

"Hi everybody." I said as I waved then looked at my watch "Um nice meeting you guys but I have to go, bye." I said as I was walking out

"Um Brittany let me walk you home." Alvin said stopping me

"Uh I live just next door it is fine." I lied as I left I went around the corner I saw Joey then went right back around but Joey saw me

"Oh Brittany, Brittany, Brittany where are you going late at night." Joey said as he grabbed my arm

"What does it matter to you now let me go." I commaded as I thought about what happened between us then with my other arm I elbowed him in the stomach and ran off then as I was running I ran into Alvin

"Brittany what happened I thought you lived next door?" Alvin asked as he got up

"Well I lied I live a block away when I was going home I got into it with an old friend that lives next door to me and well so I walked back this way and bumped into you and now I am explaining everything that happened." I explained

"Oh well let me walk you home and home for real this time." Alvin said as we started walking and talking "

So here is my house. Thank you for walking me home tonight it means a lot to me." I said

"No way were neighbors." Alvin said

"Great good night Alvin." I said as I walked inside

"Night Britt" Alvin said as he walked away

"Wait what school do you go to?" Alvin asked

"West Eastman." I answered as I walked in

"Oh really awesome so does everyone else." Alvin replied

"Good night Alvin."I said as I walked in

Alvin's P.O.V

As I walked into my house and Brittany walked into hers Dave walked up to me mad.

"Alvin where have you been it is 11:00 pm and you are just getting home." Dave yelled

"Well I was just helping out a friend." I explained

* * *

The Next Day

Brittany's P.O.V

As I got up got dressed my phone started

"Hello?" I asked confused "Hey Britt it's Samantha want a ride to school." She said

"Yeah sure be out in a sec." I replied then walked out the door.

"Hey Alvin,dude did you hear who is back, Joey." Alvin's younger brother Simon announced as I got in the car

"Um Simon his last name wouldn't happen to be Salazar right." I asked hoping he does not go to my new school

"Yeah why you know him." Alvin replied

"Um yeah he went to my school in New York." I said thinking about how he hurt me

"Um I have to get to class see you guys there." I said as I got nervous

"Wow that was weird." Alvin said as I walked away

Lunch Time

* * *

As me, Samantha, Christa, and some other girls I met at the party were walking in the cafeteria I saw Joey.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Brittany." Joey said as he touched my face

"Don't touch me." I said as I stepped back then he grabbed my arm roughly

"Do not touch me." I said as I pulled away from his grip and made him fall down and I started laughing

"Aw come on Brittany don't be like that." he said as he grabbed my hand

"Joey let go of me." I said as I got tears in my eyes

Then as Alvin was talking to his brothers and saw us

"Let her go Joey." Alvin said as he was getting mad then Joey looked at Alvin then back at me

"Oh what is this your boyfriend?" he asked gripping my hand harder then pushed Alvin against the wall then added "Look we are just talking."Cody Alvins friend came and asked "Do we have a problem? Now let go of her right now." as he balled up his fist at his sides then Joey let me go and I looked at my wrist where a bruise was forming and ran out of the cafeteria crying then as my friends chased me

"Brittany can you tell us what happened?" Christa asked

"Well it started in seventh grade, Joey was new to my school, and I had to show him seemed like a really nice guy so we started going out then one night I was late for a date and h-he hit me and kept on hitting me if I had to cancel a date or when I did something wrong or even right he would hit me. Then one night we got into it and broke up and he has been a jerk ever since." I explained still crying then Samantha said

"Oh Brittany no matter what happens we will always, always be there for you."

"Well I have to get to class see you guys after school." I said as I walked away.

"Brittany?

"Yeah, what do you want Joey?" Brittany asked

"A conversation about how we used to be and how we are now." Joey replied and with that I left

"How about this us dating was a mistake and I will never, ever,ever date you again." I replied as I turned around

"Um, Britt don't you ever say never cause you don't know what will happen." Joey commented

"Aw but it's fun never, never, never, so you want to know two more words that are fun to say 'Good bye' " I said as I was walking away then Joey turned me around by grasping my arm and yelled

" I AM NOT FINISHED!" then Alvin saw that and came up to us

"Look don't talk to her, don't touch her , don't even look at her. Do I make my self clear." he said

"Crystal." Joey replied with a smirk

"Oh um Brittany go out with me tonight not just as my friend as my girlfriend." Alvin said as we walked away

"Alvie, there you are." a girl walked up to Alvin and said and kissed him then as I saw her kiss him I ran away in tears and ran past Joey

"Brittany,Britt, what's wrong?" Joey asked

"Nothing, it's nothing." I said as I wiped my tears

"It was Alvin wasn't it?" Joey asked as we sat down on the staircase in the hallway and I thought to myself _"Tell him you want to get back with him, wait what am I thinking he's a jerk._ I just nodded then I realized who I was talking to and walked away

"Brittany where are you going? Joey asked then I just ignored him and walked away

Then I ran into Simon

"Brittany what is wrong?" he asked as we sat down

"Well." I started then I saw Alvin then instanly kissed Simon until he pulled away

" Simon you know I like Brittany, why would you kiss her." Alvin said staring at us

"But Alvin how can you like me when you kissed that- that girl." I said glaring at him then I walked away thinking about what happened then smiled then called Simon

"Hey Simon how bout we go out tonight, bye." then as I was walking out I was stopped by Joey

"Hey Britt." Joey said

"Remember Never, never, never." I said as I walked out knowing Alvin won't stick up for her

"Like I said before you won't know what happens." Joey said holding up a tape

"What is that, tell me that is not my." I said then got cut off

"Oh yes it is your eighth grade ice skate performance video." Joey said smiling

"Give it." I commanded

"No." Joey shot back then as the bell rang I noticed I did not go to any of my after noon classes and I grabbed the disk and ran out the door then ran into Jeanette who I guess have been ignoring

"Hey Jean." I said catching up with her

"Hey your self." she replied as if she were mad at me

"Wait what is wrong?" I asked

"You have been avoiding me, why?" she said almost crying

"Nothing personal just I th- I think I wanna get back with Joey and all the drama with Joey and Alvin and dating Simon! I said still thinking

"Wait you like Joey and you are dating Simon. How is that?" Jeanette explained rolling her eyes and staring at me

"I do not know tell me what I should do please?" I beeged

"Do what your heart tells you." she said and left then I was about to call Simon to meet me at the park at 7 but Miss Miller called be first

"Hello?" I answered my phone

"Brittany, darling um Joey Salazar is gonna be staying with us for a couple of months." Miss Miller said as I kept on thinking

"But Miss Miller he can't please he can't." I said thinking why me, why me then got into Samantha's, mom's car and after I got home I went up stairs and went to my room and locked the door my phone started ringing

"Hello!" I answered my phone

"Hey Britt it's Simon" Simon said

"Oh Hey Simon, what's up." I asked

"Uh meet me at the movies ten minutes well actually my brother wants me at a party but we can go from the theater." he explained

"Uh Simon don't forget were freshmen we can't drive." I said obviously

"Right well just ask some one to take you." Simon said

"Why can't you pick me up?" I asked

"Uh look out side!" he said as I looked he honked the horn

"OMG who's car?" I asked as I got outside

"Dave's."Simon said as he let me in after we were chatting and after I met Dave we finally got to the movies when we were about to walk off

"Wait Simon!" I said as I took off my Jeans and polo shirt because under it was a spaghetti strap shirt and a blue jean mini

"Wow, you look great." Simon exclaimed

"Well maybe I am not the good inocent school girl you thought I was when everything happened with Joey" I said as I smiled then added "So where is the party?" I asked as he led me towards a house that looked like it was a mansion

"Simon, whos house is this?"I asked stopping him

"Jennifer's, the girl that kissed Alvin!" he explained

"Oh okay lets get inside." I said holding his hand then let go when I saw Samantha

"Hey Sam." I said walking over to her

"O.M.G Britt are you okay?" she asked hugging me

"Yeah guess what?" I said

"You are going out with Simon Seville." she said

"How did you know?"I asked with a puzzled look on my

"Everyone at school knows." she said


End file.
